staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 lipca 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: tęczowy music - box 10.10 "Wicher czasów" - odc. 1 filmu fabularnego (historyczno-społeczno-obyczajowego) prod. brazylijskiej 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Gorące linie 18.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 7 serialu obyczajowego USA 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z ministrem Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Wicher czasów" - powtórz. odc. 1 serial brazylijskiego 21.10 Listy o gospodarce 21.40 Telewizji z podziemia: "Zlot" spektakl Teatru 8 Dnia 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Na początku był monopol" - program o RSW "Prasa, Książka, Ruch" 24.00 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 8.00 Program dnia 8.15 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - film animowany z Muppetami 9.00 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 5 serialu USA 9.45 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 10.45 CNN - Headline news 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Dookoła świata: na Wyspach Salomona 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr - mag. żeglarski 16.00 Studio Foksal 89 17.00 "Historia Hollywoodu" odc. 2 serialu dokumentalnego USA 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna 19.00 "Mistrz tańca" nowela filmowa TVP - wznowienie 19.30 Klejnoty kultury. Architek- tura i sztuka Pelplina 20.00 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Filmy Erica Rohmera: "Miłość po południu" (obyczajowy) prod. francuskiej: grają: Bernard Verley, Daniel Cecaldi i in. 23.25 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This.... The Perils of Penelope Pitstop 9.25 The (Boring?) History Programme 9.55 Laurel and Hardy 10.00 News; Weather followed by The Jetsons 10.30 Playdays 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Thailand 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Move Over Darling 14.20 Animal Crackers 15.00 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 16.00 Cartoon 16.10 Children's BBC 16.35 The Really Wild Show 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Come Midnight Monday 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Style Trial 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Athletics. Live from Nice 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Desperately Seeking Susan 23.10 The Cure in Orange 0.05 Weather 0.10 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 9.50 Film Fun 10.10 Under Sail 10.25 Sign Extra 10.50 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 13.05 Past and Present Preserved 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 14.00 News and Weather 15.00 News; Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 18.30 Horizon 19.20 Bilko: Bilko the Potato Sack King 19.45 Open Space 20.30 Design Classics 21.00 Athletics 21.30 Present Imperfect 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Opinions 14.30 Channel Four Racing 16.30 Countdown 17.00 The Lone Ranger 17.30 Noah's Ark 18.00 Sumo 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Citizen 2000 20.30 Check Out 21.00 Who's Holding the Baby? 22.00 Sticky Moments with Julian Clary 22.50 Jazz on a Summer's Night: Beyond El Rocco 23.50 Set on Six 0.20 Tour de France 1990 0.50 Sinead O'Connor. Live in concert 1.35 Rock Around the Kremlin 2.40 Closedown